leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Administrator noticeboard/archive/2014
Nystus Removing Cost Analyses Earlier today the user Nystus removed the Cost Analysis sections from all of our item pages. I saw no discussion of this action in the forums or in his contribution history, so I reverted his roughly 150 edits. If this was decided on by the community & I'm somehow missing it, please fill me in--but if not, his actions are way out of line, & something a user w/ 11,000 edits should know not to do. A cursory glance at his user page leads me to believe he's also likely to reinstate his edits, so I thought I'd give you guys a heads up in case he does so. Thanks. Knives182 (talk) 04:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) : It was never discussed. Nystus just did it on his own behalf while Willbachbakal and I were having a discussion on the chat about %MS that lead to nowhere. I would have reverted on the spot, but for the time, BryghtShadow told me just to wait. So I was just waiting until I could discuss with some other admins about this. ClariS (talk) 04:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Effectively, all of the reasoning behind this happened in chat and the changes followed right away. I may be biased as I like the cost analysis section on the item articles, but I think that if any decision is to be made on this it should first be discussed on the wiki proper. --Willbachbakal (talk) 04:42, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :: User blocked for 1 month for large scale removal of content without adequate justification/discussion, as is recognized policy. 22:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) List of Champions' Attack Speed page missing Gnar information His attack speed increase per lvl. is listed properly, but his base attack speed and everything derived from that is missing. I don't believe I can fix the issue myself, as it seems to be a database error, and I haven't found a way that I would be able to correct the database for that information. Jamminben1 12:44, Aug 26, 2014 (UTC) User attacking me on talk page Another user left an aggressive message on my talk page. Since this kind of situation has appeared before, I ask moderators/admins other than myself to try and take an objective look at this user and their behavior. League_of_Legends_Wiki:Discussion_policy#Conduct 04:00, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Taking any discussion into a personal confrontation between two individuals is already detrimental behavior - are we trying to reach consensus, or win a war against somebody? The moment you go beyond the discussion itself, you condemn yourself to a state of irrelevance. My two cents as a cmod, take em or leave em. Feirund (talk) 05:05, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : I don't even like the code of conduct and I still think this is bad enough to warrant something-not just for this, but because this user has consistently acted this way since the beginning of what I call the "cost efficiency affair" when I'm not laughing or facepalming at it. Not as harsh as a ban-but if I have anything to say (I suppose I don't) I suggest warning this user and telling him/her to remove him/herself from the cost efficiency discussion, and actually ban if he/she refuses. 05:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Let me start this out by saying that Teh was in the wrong in the way he handled the closing of the gold efficiency thread, there was no need to bring in the whole "pompous attitude" part, should have just said that the discussion is being derailed and dissolving into less of a discussion and more of a fight. I agree with Will that he wasn't the only one at fault there and that he shouldn't have been singled out the way he was and some of the points he brought up in the talk page message do have merit but, at the same time, I have to agree with Teh that the way that he went about making his point, continuing it past the thread closing, bringing in the personal attacks and fighting fire with an even larger fire is wrong and does go against our discussion policies. : I will officially warn Will on his message wall, the first and last warning he will receive on this matter (the way he gets his points across). In regards to you Teh, I expect better in the future in the way you handle cases like this. 05:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Page scrolling -- javascript Hi. Hero and item pages scroll slowly and "lumpy" for me. If I disable all javascript for the page it works fine until I enable "nocookie.js". Is there a bug in that script? Or does it need optimization? My PC specs: i7-2600k @4.3Ghz, 8Gb ram, Win 7 64bit, Firefox 28. -- Nightyb (talk) 05:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nightyb, I don't think we have the ability to resolve the issue you're having. Try to send a ticket to Wikia Support Staff; Based on another user's issues with slow scrolling/loading, it might have something to do with videos, and if so they might be working on it already. I'd contact them anyway, in case it's a different issue. 05:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks for the info! -- Nightyb (talk) 08:26, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Pages may load slowly due to the excess of icons. 17:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm fairly sure it's not the (excessive use of) icons. Kirkburn can replicate the problem, and has forwarded it on to the appropriate team. -- Nightyb (talk) 04:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Mainpage Icons on the mainpage now link to the image itself rather than the link it was intended. I checked a couple of the relevant templates but nothing in the edit history indicates the reason why it does this. 07:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC)